A Surprise
by angelthewriter
Summary: The gang is restocking in the village when they find an unlikely surprise! Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I hope you like this story! My first zutara and first story on this web site, so it might need some work...So PLEASE review! I really need tips and suggestions! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, unfortunately. sigh**

"Sokka!", Katara called. Her brother stuck his head out of a weapon shop a few stands over. "I'm right here Katara! Come look at all these cool sets of armor over here!" he shouted. They had stopped at this large marketplace by the sea to buy supplies, _although_ _Sokka can't help himself when it comes to weapons!, _Katara thought.

"Ughh! All right! Come on Aang, let's go." Aang regretfully followed her. He had been looking at some interesting animal statues; there had even been a lemur! He had just been looking for a bison when Katara called him over. Together, they walked into the weapon shop that seemed to be aboard a ship. It had some carpets hung on the walls and ancient war items on display.

"Come over to the back guys!" Sokka called. Following his voice his friends found him looking at a variety of armor. "Look, there is armor from the water tribe and the earth kingdom!" Sokka told them in awe. Katara only nodded and Aang seemed disappointed that his browsing had been interrupted for a bunch of old sets of armor.

"You kids interested in something?" All three jumped as they heard a hoarse voice from behind them. When they turned around they saw that it was a pirate! His black hair was in small braids; he also had one gold earring, and had a menacing sword hanging at his belt.

"Are you the shopkeeper?" asked Sokka nervously, his gaze locked on the weapon. "Yes, that's me!" the pirate responded cheerfully "So are ya interested?" he repeated, flashing them a grin of, mostly golden, teeth. A reptile-parrot flew over and perched on his broad shoulders.

"Do you have any fire nation armor?" Sokka asked after a long silence. Aang and Katara exchanged a look. Sokka must have a new plan. Although he was not, and she meant NOT, the smartest in the group or a bender, Katara had to admit that Sokka was definitely the plan maker. _If only he was good at something else too, like cooking!_ Katara thought.

"No, I'm sorry. Wait! We got one set in the back that might fit you." Said the pirate, looking Sokka over. Noticing the attention Sokka consciously drew himself up to his maximum height. "It is a little damaged, so it will only cost you 26 bronze pieces."

"Let me talk it over with my friends", Sokka said confidently. The pirate nodded and stood at a distance, every so often petting the bird or humming a tune.

"So should I buy it?"

"Do you have a plan?" Aang asked eagerly. _Sometimes Aang had too much faith in Sokka's plans and instincts._, Katara thought.

"But why do you think it's so cheap?" Katara interrupted. She for one didn't trust pirates, _especially _since the scroll incident. She grimaced at the thought of being tied to that tree and a particular _prince_.

"Weren't you listening? He said it was damaged!" Sokka said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, his outburst interrupted her thoughts. The two glared at each other.

"Guys! How about we look at the armor first?" Aang suggested hopefully, being ever the peacemaker.

The siblings slowly nodded their agreement and called over the pirate. They told him their decision.

"I understand! Well, come on in the back. Oh, just to warn you, we have a prisoner back there." The pirate said. With that he turned on his heel and started walking.

They looked uncertainly at each other, but they followed the pirate. The back was full of crates and shelves _must likely stolen!_ Katara thought bitterly. He led them down a corridor and opened the door at the end. Inside was a cell with a crumpled form inside of it. The gaang gasped when they saw who it was!

**Author's Notes: Ooh! Cliffhanger! flashes an excited grin I'll update soon, I promise! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Avatar the last airbender is NOT owned by mua.**

"Zuko!" Katara was the first to say it. He was gagged and tied up in a corner. He was unconscious, which was probably due to the ugly bruise on his forehead. He surprisingly had short hair, instead of a pony tail, _he looks much _better_ with his new hairstyle_, she shook her head to get rid of such thoughts, he was her enemy! He also had a black eye and was only in a thin black tunic and pants. The tunic had a large, dark stain on the side. Katara gulped, hoping it was not blood.

"You know him?" the pirate asked suspiciously.

"Ah, well not really, but we know who he is." Sokka lied. It wasn't really a complete lie; the guy had only been chasing them around the world for months, right?

"Alright…the armor was his, until we captured him." The pirate chuckled, holding up Zuko's armor that had been lying on a table. There was a long hole, most probably from a knife, but otherwise was in good condition.

"Um, I guess I'll try it on," Sokka said. Taking the armor, he stepped through another door that led to a small bathroom.

"What are you going to do with him?" Katara asked, looking at Zuko, trying to sound casual.

"Probably sell him to the mines! Heh, pretty dangerous. Most people die within two weeks! " The pirate answered, he had noticed the concern in the girl's voice and he could sense a deal in the making. "But if you want him you can bail him out."

She was about to answer when Sokka came out of the other room. Katara almost laughed when she saw him. The sleeves were loose on him, probably because his arms barely had any muscles, and the pants were too long.

"What do you think? If I just roll up the pants and, Katara, you could fix the sleeves, it would be fine!" he said optimistically.

"Sokka, I think we should bail Zuko out", she suggested quietly, but firmly.

"What! Are you serious?!" came his indignant response.

"Yes, I am. I know he doesn't deserve it, but he doesn't deserve being sold to the mines!" she said, raising her voice. _She never could help saving a person in need_, Aang thought.

"No, we're not!"

5 MINUTES LATER

"Ughh! We always have to do what you say!" Sokka grumbled as they walked out of the shop.

"Here you go! He's all yours!" the pirate told them as he came out dragging Zuko behind him. Then the pirate went back inside leaving them with the unconscious Zuko.

"Wait a minute!" Sokka cried, "How are we supposed to take him to the camp?!"

Aang mumbled something about having a sore shoulder and Katara looked expectantly at Sokka.

"Well?" Sokka asked, rather stupidly in Katara's opinion.

5 MORE MINUTES LATER

"Don't let his head bang on the wall!" Katara hissed at Sokka.

"Who cares if he has any more bruises? He won't be able to tell the difference when he wakes up!" He continued to purposely bang Zuko's head on all possible obstacles until Katara thumped him on the back of the head.

"Fire Nation!" Aang whispered urgently as they were about to turn a corner, "Hurry! In here!"

They all went into the nearest shop. Looking around, they saw that it was a tea shop. It was mostly empty, except for an old man who was sleeping in a corner.

"We need to lay low for a while", Sokka told them, looking around.

They took a seat in a closed in booth. They all agreed that it would be suspicious to have an unconscious, beat up person in full view, so they shoved Zuko under the table. A minute later a waitress came up to them.

"Hello, welcome to the White Lotus! What would you like to drink?"

"Umm, three ginseng teas please", Katara replied nervously.

"None for your friend there, under the table?"

They all tensed, how did she know?

"Had a little too much to drink or something?" the waitress asked, as if she'd dealt with these situations before.

They relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, he has problems", Sokka added smugly. Katara shot him a warning look, but nodded.

"I'll bring him a special remedy tea." The waitress said cheerfully.

"Thanks! That would be helpful!" Katara said gratefully.

"That was close!" Sokka whispered when the friendly woman was out of earshot.

"We should lift him up, shouldn't we?" Aang asked.

"I guess." Sokka said reluctantly. Aang and Sokka each grabbed one of the unconscious teen's arms and hoisted him up. Everyone looked at the prince: he was in a sorry sight and a soldier might recognize him.

"Here", Katara said. She took out a comb from her bag and brushed Zuko's hair over the bruise on his forehead.

"What about his black eye and not to mention his freakish scar?!" Sokka asked.

"Oh! I have some cover up!" Katara volunteered. Sokka rolled his eyes, _girls_. Katara ignored him and started to apply the cosmetic.

They looked at her work. The results were amazing! _He's kind of cute_, Katara found herself thinking.

"Here you go!" the waitress said, setting a tray with tea down. "Try to wake him up before his tea goes cold!"

After she was gone they looked at Zuko. He was still out cold. Sokka shook his shoulders and tapped his head. He still didn't move.

"Let me try!" Katara said. Looking around first, she waterbended her hot tea out of the cup and poured it on his head.

Zuko stirred and groaned. "What the-", he couldn't finish the sentence because Sokka hit him on the head with his boomerang.

"Why did you do that?" Katara hissed, looking indignantly at her brother.

"If he wakes up he might attack us! So let's just hurry to camp!"

They agreed and, after checking for the Fire Nation soldiers, they slipped out of the shop and towards their camp.

When they got to the small clearing they started packing their stuff back onto Appa. Sokka then got some rope and tied up Zuko, making sure the rope was tight. They then lifted him onto Appa and they were off.

"Momo! Leave him alone, you don't know where he's been!", Sokka told the lemur. Momo had been in the process of sitting on Zuko's head. He just blinked at the human with the boomerang and continued to sit on the warm human's head.

Halfway over a lake Zuko started to groan in pain. Katara came closer and started to heal the bruise on his forehead with her bending. Suddenly his eyes opened and gold locked with blue!

"Sokka!" she called, frightened.

"What?!", he replied, alarmed.

"He's awake!"

"Where's my boomerang?" he muttered, looking fervently around him.

"No! Come here!", Katara scolded.

"Fine".

"Are you okay?" Katara asked Zuko, who was now trying to sit up, but wasn't able to because of the rope.

He blinked and looked at her, confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Uhh, my name's Katara. And this is my brother Sokka", she said, uncertain.

"Oh… and, who am I?"

They were silent for a long time.

"You should rest" Katara finally told him. He feebly nodded and soon fell asleep.

"Oh, my gosh."

"Shouldn't we be happy about this?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka! He's just lost his memory!" Katara said angrily. "Aang! Zuko has lost his memory!"

"Yoah! Sokka, how hard did you hit him?!" Aang called from the front.

"What?! _I _didn't do this!"

"You didn't, but I think I know who." Katara said. "That pirate!"

"I'm still saying that this is a good thing!" Sokka said.

"Let's discuss this when we get to Ba Sing Se", Katara said.

"We can't take him there, with us!" Sokka insisted.

"Too bad because we are!" Katara concluded. When it started to get dark they decided to set up camp. After they got a fire started, Katara asked Sokka to help lift Zuko from the saddle, but Sokka insisted on leaving him there.

"Where are the extra blankets?" Katara asked Aang, after noticing the prince shivering.

"Sokka is using them all", Aang responded, pointing accusingly over his shoulder.

Sure enough Katara found Sokka with all of the blankets.

"Sokka! You already have a jacket! Give me two blankets!" she shouted.

"Why do you need them?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Zuko doesn't have anything, but those thin clothes!" she responded.

"He's a _firebender _he can heat himself up!" he argued.

"He might not be able to right know, so give them over!"

Sokka handed the two blankets grumpily and went back to sleep. Katara walked to the saddle and placed the blankets over Zuko.

"Katara! Katara!" something shook her gently, she slowly opened her eyes. The fire was out, Sokka was rolling up his mat, and Aang was kneeling by her side.

"Katara. Can you go pick some berries? I saw a bush over there and we'll pack up camp." Aang asked.

"Sure Aang." She sleepily got up and, after rolling up her mat, got a basket. After making sure his sister was gone, Sokka went over to the waking prince. At first the prince didn't see him, but when he did he gave him a small smile. _He really did lose his memory!_, Sokka thought.

"Hi. Sokka, was it?" Zuko said in a friendly way. "Is it possible that you can untie me?"

"Don't talk to me", Sokka spat. He started to turn around, but a sudden idea made him stop.

"So, you can't remember anything?"

Zuko frowned. "No, I don't."

"Well _I _know who you are!"

"You do!" Zuko looked at him expectantly, with a joyful expression. Sokka smirked, this was gonna be easy.

"Yep. You're name is Azula."

Zuko looked confused. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Sokka feinted a look of pity and shrugged. "Talk about _that _with your parents".

He would have gone on, but he hadn't noticed Katara coming up from behind him. She hit him on the head and glared. "Don't listen to him!" The surprised Zuko nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I would like to thank satinsilversnowflake and LiL-Princess-Of-Death for reviewing

Author's Notes: I would like to thank **satinsilversnowflake** and **LiL-Princess-Of-Death **for reviewing! I will try to update a lot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. **

Iroh held back a loud sneeze. He hadn't been feeling well and the added stress was building up a cold. Not that he was thinking about his own health at the moment, it was Zuko's that worried him. His nephew had left him in charge of the crew a few days ago and hadn't shown up at their meeting place. A few members of the crew, including Iroh and Lieutenant Jee, were looking for the prince in the forest surrounding the port market.

At that moment he caught a glimpse of something dark lying in the leaves. Quickly stopping the rest of the search party, he bent down to pick it up. It was a piece of red cloth. The dragon of the west recognized the material; it was from fire nation armor.

"Sir, there are more tracks here that suggest a struggle", said Jee, who had been examining the ground. A look of worry crossed the lieutenant's face when he saw marks in the soil that defiantly came from something being dragged. He sighed and stood up, when he saw the piece of cloth in the general's hands, his suspicions were confirmed.

"I, don't know how to tell you this, sir, but I have found enough evidence to believe that your nephew was abducted." It took a while for the words to sink in, and when they did Iroh scrunched up his face in concern and anger. At the moment all he could remember was his promise to Zuko's mother:

"_Iroh, I don't have much time", Lady Ursa whispered urgently, "Please, when I'm gone take care of my son." Iroh nodded and looked at the Fire Lady with worry._

"_Ursa, I am only promising this to put your mind to rest, but I assure you that my brother will not go through with this."_

_She smiled sadly at him and shook her lovely head. "No, your brother has changed. I still love him, but I know that he has become something I hate." Iroh opened his mouth to try to convince her, but she gently laid a finger over his lips. "Your promise means a lot to me and I am grateful, but I must leave soon. Good bye, Iroh." They embraced quickly, both loving the other as though they were flesh and blood._

_Then she departed, no doubt to Zuko's room, leaving Iroh alone in the hallway._

"Sir? Sir?!" Iroh awoke from his thoughts and turned the voice.

"What are your orders?" Jee repeated.

"Search the port! It's the only place for miles around!" Iroh ordered. They started to walk back to the market. _I hope he's alright. Oh, Ursa help us!_, Iroh thought as he followed the crew.

* * *

Aang groaned. Katara and Sokka were at it again! Sokka had told Zuko that his name was Azula and the dazed prince had started responding to the name when Sokka used it.

"Katara! I was only playing around!" The monk winced from where he sat on Appa. He had heard a smack and knew Sokka wouldn't be playing around like that any time soon. Momo was always sitting on Zuko's head and the prince let him! What surprised everyone, even more, was that the two had become friends! Aang was sure he had remembered Momo being there all those times Zuko chased them, but even so the lemur had grown attached to the prince.

Aang sighed. He missed Momo's companionship.

* * *

The pirate had told them about the strange group of kids that had bailed Zuko out. Of course, this was after he had been _persuaded_ to talk. Iroh nodded and the men let the criminal go. They had all boarded the ship in silence. Once on board, Iroh had shouted an order to head for the one place he thought they might head.

* * *

"Katara! I was only playing around!" Sokka whined. His sister shot him a death glare and to make matters worse, Zuko(or Azula) was muttering something about being able to fly. _I'm in for it now_, Sokka thought. He had told that to the prince a few minutes ago, when Katara wasn't looking of course! He felt the pain in his cheek and rubbed it with his hand.

"Stop messing with him!" his sister warned. After a few minutes of silence Zuko suddenly stood up. He gently placed the lemur on the saddle and turned towards the edge. Before the prince had time to jump, both Sokka and Katara tackled him onto the saddle.

"Let go! I want to fly!" no matter how much Zuko wailed, the siblings held onto him. He kept struggeling until Sokka struck him with his boomerang, again, and went limp. Before his sister could get revenge he explained that it was for Zuko's own good. His sister warily nodded and called Aang from the driver's seat.

"Guys, I've been thinking and, well, we should tell him who he is". Both of the boys stared at her like she had gone mad.

"NO! Not who he _really _is, just a fake identity to make him stop asking questions."

"OK!" Sokka said excitedly, _finally _catching on. "His name is Azula, he can fly, and he was raised by lemurs, which explains Momo, and-" Before her brother could come up with any more nonsense, Katara cleared her throat. He immediatly stopped, still feeling the sting from the slap, and looked at her.

"First of, NO GIRL NAMES! Especially NOT his sister's! Secondly, he has _no _special abilities. That also means that we can't tell him he can firebend, alright? And the last thing is, I already have an identity for him!" Aang looked at her admiringly and Sokka looked dissapointed.

"His name is Lee. There are TONS of Lees! His parents told us to look after him, because they are off on a world vacation!" They all agreed that that would _have _to do. "Alright, when we get to Ba Sing Se, we can sleep at a hotel." This arose a grunt of happiness from all of them; it had been a long time since they had slept somewhere warm and comfortable. With that thought, they continued to fly towards the city, not aware that they were being followed by a ship.


End file.
